Tsume
Tsume (爪) is a human miko and a secondary female character. Her name means 'talon' or 'claw'. She is the second oldest member of the group, Doragon being her elder by one year. Her past is unknown as of the moment. Character Tsume rarely has any other facial expressions besides her blank, unmoving stare. Because of this, she does not seem like a friendly person, but that is an untrue stereotype; she simply does not get excited or surprised easily. She can be very cold and cruel, but only when necessary. She has a plenty of tolerance most of the time, but will snap if someone gets on her last nerve. Kyprii is usually the one to trigger any of Tsume's out-of-character moments. Tsume is a miko with a high level of strength. She does not use her spiritual power if she can help it, however. While she is able to use a considerable amount of it at once, she becomes fatigued from drawing on her power for too long. She is well-versed in youkai, and is also knowledgeable about herbs for healing. Being the more expierienced priestess, Tsume was a tutor to Kiniku for an extended amount of time, but had to stop once her wrists were badly sprained and burned. The majority of her past remains in the dark, but it is apparent that she and Doragon had a past. Other Facts *Tsume never wears anything but her miko garbs. *She has chin-length black hair and dark navy eyes. *Her feelings can be volatile at times, but she is not bipolar. *She likes to collect different flowers. Relationships *Kiniku - Once a mentor to the younger miko, these two steadily became good friends. While they have disagreements on minor things sometimes, they are a great pair to have during a battle. *Suki - Tsume and Suki are on thin ice with each other. Suki doesn't trust Tsume at all, ever since she witnessed her creating Doragon's short-lived death, and the feelings are mutual. They will get along enough to fight and travel together, however. *Kyprii - Kyprii is only considered a nuisance to Tsume, like many other characters. Kyprii considers Tsume to be an object of criticism, mostly. *Doragon - Though what happened with these two is unknown as of now, Doragon and Tsume definitely had some kind of relationship in the past. Abilities *'Purification' - Tsume focuses her spiritual energy into her arrow or hands and releases it, purifying any kind of youkai. As strong as her purifying abilities are, it is difficult for her to purify the jewel shards. Attacks *'Hamaya (Sacred Arrow)' - Tsume infuses one of her arrows with her sacred powers and fires it at her opponent, purifying it or causing it to disintegrate. #'Multiple Arrows' - A barrage of sacred arrows; this takes up much of her energy. She can only do this from years of training. Outfit Tsume always wears the traditional robes of a priestess, which includes a white kimono top and red hakama. On her feet are straw sandals and white tabi, which are traditional Japanese socks.